Fiesta de placer
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Recopilación de one shots sin conexión alguna. El tema es Naruto x todos, asi que en cada capitulo se le verá a nuestro rubio con alguna pareja distinta, tanto yaoi como hetero. shota, incesto, infidelidades,parafilias, mpreg, ¡De todo! ¡Es la hora de disfrutar al hokage favorito!
1. Chapter 1

Hoooola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto de Naruto, aclaró, esto será un Naruto x todos, one shots sin relación alguna.

Primera parejita Jiraiya x Naruto…

Advertencia: Shota y parafilias.

* * *

Pecaminosos placeres.

Fue un día ajetreado, lleno de trabajo, papeleo aburrido y la misteriosa desaparición de una persona estorbosa para sus negocios, Jiraiya necesitaba urgentemente una buena noche y sabía perfectamente a quien llamar.

\- ¡Konan, comunícame con Orochimaru! - Le ordenó el peliblanco a su hermosa secretaria, sabía que podía follársela en cuanto él quisiera, pero realmente quería alejarse de todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con esa oficina, total, otro día se encargaría de empotrarla sobre su escritorio.

-Listo, ya está en la línea señor- dijo pasándole el teléfono inalámbrico a la vez que le enseñaba parte de su prominente busto, le agradaba esa chica, era eficaz y complaciente, agregó mentalmente la posibilidad de aumentarle el sueldo mientras le acariciaba el trasero, la mujer se lo tenía merecido.

\- ¡Amigo! ¿Qué tal tu día? - dijo alegremente a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

-Bah, como siempre, unas cuantas transacciones, ciertos asuntos pendientes que tuve que arreglar y algunos despidos, tu sabes- Ohh, claro que sabía, no hacía falta decir explícitamente que esos asuntos pendientes, se referían a la muerte de alguien o el comercio ilegal. Además, debían tener cuidado con las cosas que dijeran, siempre se podían interferir las líneas telefónicas- Pero, ¿Para qué me haz llamado? Dudo que sea para desearme buenas noches.

-Jaja, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso no puedo comportarme como un buen amigo de vez en cuando? - dijo burlón, Orochimaru siempre tan directo.

-Ya habla, ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Pues, ya que insistes, tenía planeado que pasáramos una buena noche hoy, ya sabes, para des estresar ¿Se te ocurre algún buen lugar? - Si había algo en que Orochimaru fuera experto era en encontrar las mejores formas de placer.

-Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, conozco un excelente lugar, paso por ti en una hora.

\- ¡Es-espera!

Y cortó la llamada sin siquiera dejar que Jiraiya contestara algo, pero, en fin, le habían prometido diversión, eso era más que suficiente para él.

Así que, sin nada mejor que hacer, se puso a fumar un puro mientras le ordenaba a Konan traerle una botella de coñac, total, una hora era más que suficiente para divertirse un poco con la peli azul.

* * *

-Tan puntual como siempre querido, pero, ¿A qué se debe que no trajeras a tu chofer? Es raro verte conducir- Le daba igual el cómo lo fuera a transportar Orochimaru, pero era bien sabido que esa serpiente abusaba de los lujos, y un chofer era algo indispensable en su inventario.

-Pues, digamos que quiero mantener lo más secreto posible el lugar al que te llevaré, tu sabes, entre menos testigos, siempre es mejor. - Decía con un tono despreocupado.

-O-oye, tranquilo viejo, solo se me antojaban unas cuantas putas y no sé, algo de drogas, pero parece que tienes algo más en mente, y sabes que a mí no me van tus tendencias sadistas- dijo algo nervioso, pero joder, que Orochimaru tenía unos gustos demasiado perturbadores a veces.

-Deja de quejarte, que no es nada tan grave- contestó rodando los ojos- así que sube al auto cobarde.

-Me prometes que regresaré entero y sin cargos criminales- le pidió con una risa nerviosa, con Orochimaru siempre se tenía que tener cuidado.

-Solo si así lo quieres- agregó con una sonrisilla- Así que, andando, que no tengo tu tiempo, ya reservé dos lugares para el show.

\- ¿Qué show? - A qué clase de lugar lo llevaría, dudaba mucho que fuera a un table dance, eso era algo muy común para los gustos de su vípero amigo- ¡Joder Orochimaru no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!

Y sin más palabras (ya que el otro se negaba a contestar) partieron hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

-Hey ¿Qué clase de lugar es este? Parece una bodega putrefacta- y no exageraba, realmente olía a basura y escombro por todas partes.

-Es aquí para que nadie fuera de los miembros sepa de su ubicación, poca gente pensaría que los grandes millonarios y traficantes de la ciudad se atreverían a venir por aquí, lo que lo hace el lugar perfecto para un burdel.

Alto ahí, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¡¿Tanto lío y misterio para que solo fuera un simple burdel?!

Mataría a Orochimaru en este instante.

Pero, antes de poner sus instintos homicidas en marcha, vio como este se acercaba hacía unas escaleras que estaban ocultas tras unas láminas y como procedía a bajar por algo parecido a un pequeño sótano, así que guiado más que nada por su curiosidad, lo siguió, y observó como tocaba una puerta de la cual salía un corpulento hombre que parecía luchador.

-Orochimaru-sama, es un placer tenerlo aquí, pase adelante, sus asientos ya están listos- le decía amablemente el luchador aquel, y Orochimaru solo le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera.

Nomás cruzó la puerta no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido por lo que había en el interior, era un sofisticado y sensual salón adornado al estilo parisino, con música en vivo y bellas mujeres y atractivos muchachos, vestidos simplemente con ropa interior oscura y un collar de perro en el cuello, atendiendo a todos los clientes de ese lugar.

Y observando mejor fue que se dio cuenta del porqué tanto entusiasmo en mantener el lugar lo más oculto posible, estaba lleno de grandes figuras tanto políticas como administrativas, sin contar la cantidad de mafiosos y altos mandos de la iglesia. Si alguien se enteraba de que alguno de ellos estuvo en un lugar así, sería un gran escándalo.

Seguramente la membresía sería difícil de conseguir. Sin embargo, eso no era problema para él, tenía dinero y poder, encajaba perfectamente en ese lugar dedicado enteramente a la perdición.

-Jiraiya-san, no sabía que usted frecuentaba este lugar- se acercó una hermosa mujer de largo cabello castaño e imponente presencia, ella era la esposa del ministro de Alemania y una de las empresarias más poderosas de occidente: Mei Terumi.

-Querida Mei, cuanto tiempo, hasta donde sabía te encontrabas en Alemania- Contestó mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano- Y no preciosa, hasta apenas hoy me trajeron a conocer este lugar.

-Pues déjeme decirle que no se arrepentirá, por lo que veo, Fue Orochimaru-san quien lo invitó a nuestro pequeño escondite secreto- agregó dirigiendo la vista al de cabello negro.

-Efectivamente madame, quería diversión y yo se la prometí.

-Pues no se diga más, déjeme mostrarle la estructura de este lugar mientras usted se pone cómodo Orochimaru-sama.

-Y desde cuando eres tan servicial Mei? - agregó divertido al ver el destelló de perversión en los ojos de la mujer y el entusiasmo que le daba ser ella quien dirigiera a Jiraiya esa noche.

-Nunca lo he sido amor, solo que me complace mostrar a la gente nuestros pequeños hobbies.

-Entonces no les quito más su tiempo, yo me paso a retirar. - Y sin más dejo a los dos adultos a mitad del enorme salón, mientras tanto Mei se encargaba de hablarle más del lugar.

-Verás querido, esto a simple vista pude parecer un burdel más, pero ¿Sabes el porqué de tanta discreción y misterio sobre este lugar?

\- ¿Por qué se puede dañar la reputación de algunos de sus miembros si alguien filtrará nombres? - contestó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, más de una vez alguna prostituta o algún empleado intentaban estafarlo a cambio de no revelar información comprometedora.

-Casi, pero es algo un poco más complicado que eso- Contestó mientras tomaba dos copas de vino de una de las bandejas que cargaban los desnudos meseros- Aquí vamos más allá de las cosas, como decirlo, normales.

\- ¿Hablas de sadomasoquismo y esas cosas? - Realmente no le encontraba lo malo a eso, pero admitía que de la habitación para afuera era un tema muy discutido moralmente.

-Eso corazón, es solo la punta del iceberg, aquí hay desde zoofilia hasta incesto, también se incluye el asesinato y la pederastia, solo que se cobra un monto extra por estos dos últimos servicios, ya sabes, por daños- contesto maliciosa, si había algo que a Mei Terumi le excitará, era la sangre y la crueldad.

\- ¿Y en dónde practican ese tipo de cosas? digo, no veo habitaciones por aquí. - Pregunto más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, ese lugar cada vez le empezaba a gustar más.

-Se encuentran en la parte de abajo, ahí también se encuentran los prostitutos voluntarios.

\- ¿Prostitutos voluntarios? -Jamás había escuchado eso.

-Sí, son gente igual de poderosa que nosotros a la que le excita servir de juguete sexual para desconocidos, actúan como prostitutos porque simplemente eso les gusta- dijo alzando los hombros, realmente eso no iba con ella, a ella le gustaba dominar y torturar, no que fuera al revés.

\- ¿Y cómo hago para conseguir uno de esos? - Esto último lo había emocionado demasiado, el imaginarse follando a la esposa de algún socio suyo o alguna jovencita o jovencito hijo de papi bajo esas circunstancias, lo estaba empezando a excitar.

-Vaya, veo que esto último llamó un poco su atención- dijo divertida mientras acariciaba por encima del costoso pantalón la erección que se le estaba formando a Jiraiya- Pues, ya que está más que claro que piensas unirte a nosotros, puedes usar mi tarjeta por esta vez, tu solo baja por las escaleras que encontraras tras esa puerta y yo arreglo lo demás.

Dijo señalando una puerta de caoba- creo que ahora se encuentra un apuesto muchachito hijo de un político muy poderoso de Italia. Yo me encargaré de disculparte con Orochimaru por perderte el show de sadomasoquismo que se dará en el salón principal. - Y tras decir esto, regresó por donde había venido.

Sin esperar más, se dirigió más que entusiasmado hacía el lugar indicado, y tras leer un pequeño formulario que establecía no dejar marcas permanentes o daños extremos en el voluntario, además de seguir las reglas del juego que la persona adentro establezca. abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo, se encontró a la última persona que imaginaría en ese lugar.

Era un atractivo adolescente rubio con ojos azules. Este llevaba puesto unas harapientas ropas de pordiosero y le miraba igual de sorprendido.

Jiraiya no sabía si salir de ese lugar o llamar al padre de Naruto, ¡joder que nunca se imaginó en una situación así! Encontrarse a su amado ahijado dispuesto a ser juguete sexual de cualquiera era algo que no podía procesar.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de Jiraiya evitó que este saliera del cuarto, era ese deseo enfermizo por el chico que se esforzaba en mantener siempre oculto. No lo negaría, ese niño era dueño de muchas de sus fantasías más bizarras.

Flash de nuevo

Recordó una vez cuando Naruto tenía seis años, sus padres lo habían dejado a su cuidado porque tenían que salir de urgencia hacia Madrid, tal parecía que alguien intentó secuestrar a Nagato, el hermano de Kushina, e intentarían averiguar quiénes habían sido para darles su justo merecido.

Por eso, él tenía al pequeño e inocente Naruto sentado en su regazo mientras este le contaba una historia sobre un valiente ninja que salvo al mundo.

-Bueno enano, es hora de que te vayas a dormir que ya es tarde- le decía al pequeño al mismo tiempo que se burlaba de las caras que este hacía.

-¡Pero no tengo sueño-datebbayo! Cuéntame más anda- le pedía el niño mientras brincaba intentando subirse encima del adulto, de lo que no se daba cuenta, era de que los golpeteos de su traserito contra las partes privadas del mayor estaban haciendo mella en Jiraiya.

De-deja de hacer eso enano- dijo desesperado, no era normal excitarse con su pequeño ahijado, que además no era consciente de lo que hacía.

-¿Pero porque oji-chan? Si es divertido ¡Mira! - le contestó el pequeño ángel mientras restregaba con más fuerza el miembro del mayor- ¡Hasta tu cosita se puso dura! - Jiraiya sentía que se desmayaría en ese instante, jamás pensó que la realidad superara a sus pecaminosas fantasías, y el ser masturbado por Naruto se sintiera mejor de lo que había imaginado, pero sabía que debía detenerlo o si no, no podría evitar el profanar a Naruto.

-Porque no debes de tocar las partes privadas de un adulto, eso está mal Naruto, tus papás se enojarán contigo- Lo regaño, y de una vez le dejó en claro que no debería hacerlo con nadie más.

Él se esperaba un asentimiento de parte del pequeño, no las palabras que escuchó y que fueron el detonante de su perdición.

-Pero puede ser nuestro secreto oji-chan, no tienes que contárselo a mis papis- Él era un niño inocente, y su cabecita no procesaba lo grave de lo que él consideraba solo una travesura, pero Jiraiya estaba caliente, y llevaba deseando bastante tiempo ese pequeño cuerpo.

Que Kushina y Minato lo perdonarán por dañar a su bebé, pero el peliblanco no pudo aguantar la tentación.

-Bueno enano, te enseñaré algo nuevo, pero debes jurar que será nuestro secreto y nunca se lo contarás a nadie más ¿entendido?

-¡Si! Te lo prometo- contestó emocionado

-Primero, mi cosita se puso dura porque le gusta que lo toquen, pero ¿Sabes algo?, se siente mejor cuando lo sacas del pijama, anda pequeño, sácalo- Le decía mientras dirigía la manita de Naruto hacia el borde de su pantalón- Ahora, Acarícialo de arriba abajo con tus dos manitas, ándale, justo así.

Vaya que estaba disfrutando con lo que estaba haciendo el pequeño.

\- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien oji-chan? - decía el pequeño emocionado por la cara de su padrino, no sabía porque, pero los soniditos que salían de la boca del mayor hacía que su cosita se sintiera rara, algo así como cuando le daban ganas de ir al baño, observación que no dudo en hacerle saber a Jiraiya.

-Ohh pequeño, eso significa que también te está gustando, ven, vamos a la cama para poder jugar mejor- y dicho esto, subió a Naruto en sus brazos mientras le acariciaba el trasero y repartía pequeños besos por su cuello, todo esto mientras se dirigían a la habitación.

-Ahora enano, quiero que te quites la ropa, no te preocupes, es para sentirnos mejor ¿vez? Yo también lo haré- le contestó al ver la duda reflejada en los irises azules del pequeño, y sin ninguna objeción, el pequeño empezó a sacarse el mameluco de rana que traía puesto.

-Ahora ven, siéntate en mis piernas como hace rato- le decía mientras acomodaba el trasero del pequeño encima de su erección- y muévete de arriba abajo, ohh si, justo así pequeño- dijo mientras sentía la fricción de su pene con el cuerpo del menor, y, de a poco, adentraba su dedo meñique en el ano del pequeño.

-Es-espera oji-chan, eso se siente raro- le dijo al adulto tras sentir el digito dentro de él.

-Perdón Naruto ¿Te dolió? - le pregunto preocupado al menor.

-No, pero se siente raro, es sucio, por ahí hago del baño- No sabía si conmoverse o excitarse más por la inocencia del pequeño.

-Tranquilo enano, no tiene nada de sucio, es más, si aguantas tres dedos, te dejaré chupar una rica paleta que tengo guardada ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Sip! - dijo con energías renovadas- pero yo también quiero que me toques oji-chan, tu dijiste que se sentía bien cuando te tocaban tus cositas, y yo también me quiero sentir bien. – una petición demasiado fuerte para una boca tan pequeña.

-Está bien enano, entonces hagamos esto, yo me acostaré y tú te pondrás encima de mí, boca abajo, pero al revés, ¿Hasta ahí entiende tu cabeza hueca? - dijo burlón ante la mirada de indignación del pequeño.

\- ¡Claro que si viejo! - y prosiguió bajos las ordenes de Jiraiya- ¿Ahora qué hago?

-Ahora Naruto, mete mi cosita en tu boca y chúpala como si fuera una paleta, mientras yo haré lo mismo, ya verás cómo te va a gustar.

Y así lo hicieron, el pequeño se esforzaba por meterse todo a la boca, pero no podía concentrarse debido a lo caliente que le hacía sentir la felación de Jiraiya y los tres dedos que estaban dentro de él le dolían, pero no le desagradaba, le estaba gustando ese dolor.

-AHH! ¡oji-chan, hazlo más fuerte, siento que algo va a salir de mi cosita- le decía extremadamente sonrojado el pequeño a lo cual Jiraiya le complacía gustoso.

-Vaya enano, quien hubiera dicho que serías así de masoquista- dijo fascinado- vamos putita, hazlo más rápido que ya casi me vengo- sin embargo, Naruto ya no podía escuchar toda la cantidad de obscenidades que su padrino le decía, pues su juicio se encontraba nublado debido a las cosas que le estaba haciendo el mayor.

-Oji-chan, siento algo, m-me voy a hacer pipí- le decía el niño.

-Anda bebé, hazlo, termina en mi boca pequeñito, no te contengas- Y tras decir estás palabras, Naruto tuvo su primer orgasmo a manos de una de las personas que más lo deberían de haber cuidado. No obstante, al ser tan pequeño casi pierde el conocimiento debido a las sensaciones tan intensas a las que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado.

Por otro lado, Jiraiya también sentía que su orgasmo estaba por llegar, así que, aprovechando los últimos momentos en los que el chico se encontraba consciente, lo tomó del cabello y lo obligo a abrir su boquita.

-Abre grande nene y trágatelo todo- finalmente, tras decir esto se corrió en la boca y cara del pequeño.

Ya acabado todo el éxtasis, Jiraiya llevó al dormido Naruto al baño para darle un rápido chapuzón, tenía que quitarle todo el sudor y el semen de encima, todo esto lo hacía mientras imaginaba lo genial que se sentiría penetrar al bebé que tenía en sus brazos.

Total, sus padres dijeron que durarían mínimo dos semanas en España, y él tenía bastantes lubricantes y juguetes con los cuales podría preparar al pequeño.

Definitivamente le quitaría la virginidad al niño, a fin de cuentas, ese sería su secreto.

fin flash back

Realmente no se arrepentía por haber abusado del menor durante ese tiempo, sin embargo, jamás pensó que ese pequeño bebé terminaría buscando placer en manos de desconocidos.

-Vaya oji-chan, quien diría que serías tú el señor que contrataría los servicios de este infeliz indigente- ¿Era su imaginación o a Naruto parecía no importarle que él estuviera ahí? - Ven, quiero jugar con tu cosita otra vez.

Naruto desde que tenía memoria fue un chico precoz, y el hacerse pasar por otras personas (en su mayoría indigentes) le excitaba en demasía, por un momento dejaba de aparentar ser el chico perfecto y millonario que todos creían para dar rienda suelta a la bestia ninfómana y masoquista que en realidad era. Así que, cuando se enteró de aquel lugar que le recomendó su tutor de música Kakashi, después de habérselo follado encima del piano, no dudó ni un segundo en convertirse en carne fresca para todos los degenerados de ese lugar.

Había follado tanto con hombre como con mujeres, así que estaba acostumbrado a varías cosas. Pero ni en sus mejores fantasías se imaginó que la persona a la que Mei Terumi se refería en su mensaje de texto como una grata y morbosa sorpresa segundos antes de que abrieran la puerta sería nada más ni nada menos que el hombre que lo adentró en este maravilloso mundo.

Así que, tras la sorpresa inicial no dudó ni un segundo en empezar a seducir a Jiraiya, le excitaba ese hombre, el como lo había corrompido para después actuar como que nada pasó entre los dos, pero hoy desquitaría toda la frustración almacenada.

\- ¡¿Na-Naruto que haces?! -Dijo nervioso el peliblanco al ver como el otro se arrodillaba enfrente de él y empezaba a quitarle el pantalón- ¡Esto está mal! Detente. –

Jamás se había sentido tan hipócrita en su vida, pues justamente hace diez años, él le había hecho lo mismo al muchacho.

-Vamos oji-chan, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo quiero que me folles bien duro, como antes- mientras le terminaba de desabrochar el botón y empezaba a masajear su pene por encima de la tela del bóxer- anda, hazme tuyo de nuevo.

A la mierda los remordimientos, nunca dejaría de ser un viejo pervertido y ese chico le estaba suplicando por que le rompieran el culo, así que, sin más objeciones, tomó con brusquedad al rubio del cabello y lo jaló hacia si para besarlo en la boca mientras le arrancaba la ropa y empezaba a meterle sin preparación alguna tres dedos en su ano, él sabía de sobra que a Naruto le gustaban los tratos rudos (Vaya que se divirtió en su memento con Mei y Orochimaru) además desde joven lo había preparado.

-Ven bebé, vamos a la cama para poder jugar mejor.

Y fueron esas mismas palabras de hace diez años el inicio de una noche inolvidable para ambos.

Total, ese siempre sería el pequeño secreto de ambos.

* * *

Yeeeiii! Al fin pude acabarlo. Admito que me costó mucho el pensar la escena shota, pero me gustó como quedó al final. En lo personal me gusta mucho esta pareja, y hay tan poco de ellos TT_TT

No puse lemon porque sentí que sobraba al final, me gustó más este final abierto XD

Díganme sus comentarios y con quien quisieran que pusiera a Narutin el siguiente capítulo, estaba pensando algo con Shikamaru o Itachi, incluso con Sakura. Pienso poner tanto parejas yaoi como alguna que otra hetero. Y no habrá limites morales como se pudieron dar cuenta.

Hasta la próxima…


	2. En la oficina del hokage

**¡Buenas!...Aquí estoy con otra tontería salida de mi cabeza, espero que sea de su agrado 7n7**

 **Pareja: Shikamaru x Naruto**

 **Advertencia: Yaoi, infidelidad.**

* * *

Eran buenas épocas para la aldea oculta de la hoja, la economía junto con el comercio entre naciones estaba dando excelentes retribuciones y la entrada a un nuevo mundo más globalizado era la recompensa de los esfuerzos y sacrificios de todos los shinobis que lucharon por un sueño de paz.

Aunque, esa noche en concreto, parecía salida de una película de terror. Estaba cayendo una tormenta monumental, y aunque el séptimo hokage era capaz de regresar a su hogar independientemente del clima que hubiera, debía de quedarse hasta el mañana siguiente atrapado en su oficina, ya que, si se presentaba algún problema en la aldea, podría ser localizado fácilmente.

¡Lo cual le parecía una real estupidez!

No es que le fueran indiferentes las medidas de seguridad de la aldea (él más que nadie se preocupaba por el bienestar y la seguridad) pero era ilógico pensar que un ataque se pudiera llevar a cabo con semejante diluvio, además de que la seguridad y la infraestructura de Konoha eran uno de los más grandes orgullos de los habitantes y altos mandos de la aldea, todo esto sin tomar en cuenta que no cualquier idiota se atrevería a enfrentarse al héroe de la cuarta guerra y junchuuriki de las 9 bestias con cola.

Si, sin duda el Uzumaki tenía plena confianza en su gobierno.

Pero en este momento, cualquiera que lo viera, dudaría de la autoridad que ejercía aquel hombre.

-Me aburro- decía el séptimo hokage desparramado en su escritorio.

Él siempre fue una persona activa y llena de energía, así que, estar secuestrado en su oficina (cortesía de su consejero) y sin otra señal de vida gracias a la lluvia y a que todos los empleados se habían marchado a sus respectivas casas hace horas, terminaban por agobiar en demasía al rubio.

Seis minutos después:

-Me aburro- dijo ahora sentado en la ventana, viendo demasiado tentadora la idea de saltar. En momentos como este, maldecía el no haberse quedado como jonin. Gracias al cielo su hijo aborrecía el puesto de hokage, era demasiado estresante y aburrido algunas veces.

Cuatro minutos y treinta y tres segundos después:

\- ¡Shikamaru me aburro! -Gritó a su consejero mientras este se encargaba de ordenar unos nuevos papeles para que Naruto los firmará.

Shikamaru juraba que, si Naruto volvía a decir que estaba aburrido, olvidaría que era el séptimo hokage y le cerraría la boca él mismo con su kage mane.

\- ¡Te escuché las primeras veintitrés veces Naruto! -Sí, las había contado todas- ¡¿Qué rayos quieres que yo haga?! ¡No puedo hacer que deje de llover, y estamos condenados a pasar aquí al menos otras dos horas debido a que alguien olvido llenar los formularios de los exámenes chunnin! –

Vale, quizás otras de las razones (más concretamente la principal) de que estuviera hasta altas horas de la noche encuartelado en la torre era porque tenía demasiado trabajo pendiente gracias a las escapadas a ichiraku ramen con Boruto, apenas empezaban a recuperar su relación amena, no lo echaría a perder.

Además, joder, si hacía falta quejarse otras veintitrés veces para ver a Shikamaru así de exaltado, Naruto no dudaría ni un segundo en arriesgar su pellejo, pocas veces lograba ver esta faceta del ninja de las sombras, es más, estaba seguro que ni siquiera su esposa, la hermosa Temari, había visto tantas veces como él a Shikamaru alzando la voz.

Y tenía que admitir que se veía jodidamente atractivo.

-Ya, ya, no es para tanto- si logró hacer que Sasuke desistiera de destruir el orden y la paz ninja, calmar a Shikamaru sería pan comido-Ven, tómate una copa conmigo para amenizar el rato, nos la tenemos bien merecida, ¿No piensas igual? - Sabía que la sonrisa que estaba poniendo junto al seductor tono de voz empleado, lograría que cualquiera hiciera lo que él quisiese, había aprendido ese y varios trucos de manipulación para su actual puesto.

\- ¿Acaso estas bromeando Naruto? Te acabo de decir que tenemos mucho trabajo pendiente y tú piensas en jugar y perder el tiempo- Realmente Shikamaru a veces se cuestionaba la edad mental del ninja rubio.

\- ¡Justamente por eso-datebbayo! No nos podemos deslindar del trabajo, pero si podemos posponerlo para tomar un merecido descanso, la salud mental es fundamental para el hokage y su mano derecha- decía con el dedo índice levantado aparentando estar dando alguna lección de clases- es más, ya que soy tan bueno y generoso, te dejaré tomar la primera copa ¿Vale?

Shikamaru no sabía si reír por la pose sabionda que adoptó el rubio u ofenderse por lo dicho, así que simplemente prefirió dejarlo pasar.

Aunque, debía admitir que también se encontraba muy aburrido, y cualquier cosa que Naruto propusiera, siempre prometía algo bueno.

Pero trabajo es trabajo, y entre más rápido acabaran mejor. Él más que nadie estaba desesperado por llegar a su casa, el hecho de encontrarse totalmente a solas con Naruto hacía que su cabeza rondara en base al rubio y sus labios, y de seguir así no podría contenerse más.

-Enfócate en tu trabajo y menos en los vicios Uzumaki, querías ser hokage, ¿no? A disfrutar de las letras pequeñas del contrato- Fue la sonrisa cruel que le dirigió a Naruto lo que hizo que los vellos del hokage se erizaran, y no precisamente de miedo.

Sabía que lo que estaba pensando estaba mal, pero hacía tanto tiempo que nada cambiaba en su rutina matrimonial que inevitablemente terminó cediendo ante la atracción que emitía el Nara. Lástima que todo se quedaría en simples pensamientos, pero siempre había otras formas de pasar el tiempo con Shikamaru.

-Te propongo algo (dijo imitando la sonrisa de su asistente) ya que estamos ¨condenados¨ -haciendo un exagerado gesto con las manos – a pasar otro buen rato aquí hasta que aminore la lluvia y acabemos el papeleo ¿Por qué no jugamos un poco?

\- ¿Jugar? - ¿Era enserio? ¿Primero alcohol y luego esto? - Deja de tontear Naruto, además no hay muchas cosas que se puedan hacer en esta oficina, por lo que la mayoría de las cosas físicas son contraproducentes realizarlas aquí- Había procurado que sus palabras fueran inocentes, él se refería exclusivamente a los retos físicos que Lee y Naruto siempre proponían, y el hokage lo sabía.

-Entonces jugaremos lo que tú quieras Nara- decía alzándose de hombros- cualquier cosa es mejor que estar firmando un montón de hojas.

Shikamaru soltó un bufido resignado sabiendo que nada ni nadie haría desistir a Naruto de posponer el trabajo, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza lo conseguía, e internamente eso era algo que adoraba del blondo.

Y sabía cuál era la mejor propuesta para molestar al Uzumaki, se encontraban ahí por culpa de él, no lo dejaría disfrutar de algo entretenido.

-Bueno, pues propongo que juguemos shogi- la cara de Naruto fue digna de fotografía.

¡Él, empeñándose en buscar algo que los entretuviera un rato y Shikamaru salía con una propuesta tan aburrida!

-Estas de broma ¿verdad? ¡¿No pudiste encontrar algo más enfadoso que el shogi?!

-Oye viejo, no tienes por qué ponerte así- decía con un goterón en la cabeza tras ver el berrinche y las pataletas que el ninja más poderoso de la aldea estaba haciendo- Tu dijiste lo que yo quisiera, no es mi culpa que le tengas tanto miedo a perder- Auch, directo al orgullo.

Shikamaru conocía a Naruto tan bien, que sabía que subestimarlo sería el incentivo perfecto para salirse con la suya.

\- ¿Qué has dicho baka? ¡Uzumaki Naruto no le teme a nada, y menos a ti!

\- ¡Vamos hombre! ¡Admítelo, jamás me ganarías en una partida, ni aunque tuviera los ojos vendados! - Sabía que exageraba, pero era entretenido hacer enojar así al hokage.

Ambos sentían cierto placer al hacer rabiar al otro.

\- ¡Trato hecho! acepto el reto Shikamaru, si te gano en una partida mientras tienes los ojos vendados, admitirás que soy mucho mejor que tú- Alegó el junchuuriki con pose desafiante.

Alto ahí…

¡¿En que momento había propuesto semejante idiotez?!

No, él no fue, fue la cabeza hueca del hokage quien se inventó ese estúpido reto. En fin, las cosas se ponían interesantes y sabía que ninguna fuerza en el mundo haría desistir a Naruto.

Y él ya sabía perfectamente la recompensa que quería del rubio. Al diablo la fidelidad, el profesionalismo y el respeto. Llevaba casi dos años atrapado en esa oficina desde el ascenso de Naruto. Podría ser un flojo holgazán para muchas cosas, pero estando al lado del rubio las ganas de _moverse mucho_ (y no de la manera inocente) surgían sin control.

-Bueno _hokage-sama-_ haciendo especial énfasis en el apelativo del rubio- si yo ganó, se dejará follar en su escritorio por mí- Listo, ya no había vuelta atrás, lo dicho, dicho estaba. Ahora solamente esperaba la cantidad incalculable de gritos que le aventaría el rubio.

Esperaba cosas como _: ¨ ¡De qué rayos hablas Shikamaru, no soy gay!_ ¨o también un: ¨ _¡JAJA Qué buena broma!_ ¨y lo más factible (además de un golpe) un _¨ ¡Estás loco, estamos casados! ¨_

Sin embargo, no escucho nada por 30 segundos, (tiempo récord tomando en cuenta que Naruto hablaba hasta por los codos) el cual solamente estaba con la boca abierta y un sonrojo prominente en las mejillas.

Joder, estaba empezando a creer que fue mala idea el haberle confesado a Naruto que quería follárselo. ¡Pero mierda! ¡Qué él no era de piedra! Y el tener al apuesto hokage-sama, dueño de la mayoría de sus sueños húmedos (junto con Temari) todos los días a solas bajo el mismo techo estaba a punto de volverlo loco.

Desde siempre le había atraído el rubio, su tenacidad aunado a su carisma, siempre le provocaban ganas de seguirlo a donde fuera, y está de más decir que su hokage se había puesto bastante _bueno_ (aunque él lo prefería con el cabello más largo)

A si que, totalmente resignado a que algo así jamás pasaría debido a la estupefacción de Naruto, Shikamaru optó por el plan de decir que solo era una broma, sin embargo, nunca se esperó la respuesta del ojiazul.

-De acuerdo- jamás esperó que su asistente pediría algo así, se imaginó que lo obligaría a hacer el doble de trabajo, o que le pediría días libres e incluso un aumento, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia esperó que el otro diera el primer paso para algo más que una _simple_ amistad- pero si yo ganó, además de admitir que soy mejor que tú- decía con una sonrisa indescifrable en la cara- serás _tú,_ el que se deje follar por mí.

Shikamaru tenía 12 kunais, 9 estrellas ninja, y una cantidad aceptable de chakra en ese momento, así que podría causarse todo el dolor necesario para lograr salir de ese genjutsu, por qué no encontraba otra explicación lógica a lo dicho por el rubio.

¡Ganará o perdiera tendría sexo con el hokage!

Y, aunque no le entusiasmara demasiado la idea de ser el pasivo (no le apetecía un dolor de trasero) sabía que quizás no volvería a tener otra oportunidad así. Era un genio, y sabía hacer las cosas de la mejor manera.

-Jum, de acuerdo hokage-sama, pero váyase preparando para no poder sentarse bien mañana- Ya se estaba imaginando las cosas que le haría a ese cabeza hueca- Porque _**jamás**_ logrará vencerme. -Shikamaru nunca había estado tan seguro de sus palabras.

-Estás demasiado arrogante perezoso- contestó igual de seguro el jinchuuriki, llevaba años preparándose para ser el hokage, Tsunade junto con Kakashi prácticamente lo habían obligado a convertirse en un excelente estratega, además la desventaja visual de su asistente le estaba poniendo la partida en bandeja de plata. -Tu hokage-sama te enseñará quien manda.

Así dio por comenzada sobre el escritorio de madera la tan controversial partida, y con toda la confianza del mundo junto con todo su esfuerzo mejor esfuerzo mental, indudablemente Naruto:

Perdió.

-Ja, lo vez Naruto, te dije que no me vencerías- Si había algo que el Nara conociera mejor que nada, era el tablero de shogi, podría ganar una partida aun estando dormido -Aunque debo darte crédito por tu honestidad al decirme que te había pateado el trasero.

Naruto estaba perplejo, ¡Lo habían pulverizado sin ver! Realmente no debió haber subestimado a Shikamaru.

Y el Nara, al ver que Uzumaki estaba buscando alguna excusa para evitar lo inevitable, decidió dejar de perder el tiempo, ni loco dejaría que el hokage escapará de su deuda.

-E-Espera tebbayo! ¡Bájate de encima idiota! – Tal parecía que Shikamaru no era perezoso para todo, pues aprovechando la distracción del otro, se posicionó sobre su cadera de una forma poco sana.

Haría que gritara su nombre mínimo diez veces esa noche.

-No, perdiste así que acepta las consecuencias Naruto- decía mientras sacaba un kunai.

El pobre rubio sintió que se le iba el alma al ver el arma en la mano derecha del otro, y temiendo que Shikamaru tuviera extraños fetiches relacionados con el dolor y la sangre, rogaba internamente que nada demasiado extremo terminara metido en su trasero.

Pero simplemente sintió como su camisa era desgarrada con el filo del arma, mierda, era su favorita.

-Oye Shikamaru idiota, me tendrás que comprar una nueva ehh- le dijo al tipo que ahora se estaba encargando de encontrar el botón de su pantalón- y mira que este color es difícil de encontrar- refiriéndose al anaranjado de sus ropas, había cosas que jamás cambiaban.

-Créame hokage-sama- contestó seductoramente en el oído del rubio- después de que te habrá como pavo en navidad, no tendrás capacidad de pensar en otra cosa aparte del dolor de tu trasero- comenzando a besar húmedamente el lóbulo de su oído, para posteriormente seguir con el mismo método en su moreno cuello.

Esto no debería estar sucediendo, en primera, estaban tomando esa situación como lo más normal del mundo, y mira que no todos los días tenías a un guapo moreno besándote el cuello mientras te producía ligeras y placenteras cosquillas en el hombro con su barba.

En segunda, no tenía ni idea de cómo proseguirían al día siguiente ¿Serían amantes? ¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Se repetiría o actuarían como si nada hubiera pasado?

En tercera, ambos estaban casados con dos mujeres que los amaban, tenían familia, y una reputación que cuidar y respetar.

-Oye, si te la pasas pensando en todo lo que hay allá afuera, nada de esto habrá valido ni siquiera el esfuerzo- Naruto le ordenaría a Ino hacerle unos exámenes mentales a Shikamaru, empezaba a cuestionarse si el moreno podía leer la mente.

\- ¿Y tú? -dijo mirando por primera vez en todo ese rato al otro a los ojos- ¿Estás seguro de que no te arrepentirás al amanecer?- preguntó temiendo que el otro fuera a alejarse y salir corriendo, sin embargo, de un momento a otro ambos habían terminado tumbados en el suelo y sin la parte de arriba de sus ropas, estaba disfrutando demasiado del contacto de alguien que no era Hinata, y no era precisamente culpa lo que sentía, quería a su mujer, de eso no había duda, pero él era alguien extremo y alocado que necesitaba dominio y emociones fuertes en su vida, cosa imposible de conseguir con la conservadora heredera de lo Hyuga.

-También amo a Temari y a Shikadai- decía mientras empezaba a masturbar el miembro del otro por encima de la tela, eran hombre, entre ellos no hacían demasiada falta las palabras innecesarias- pero ambos nos estamos dando cuenta de que aquí hay más que un simple polvo-

Tuvo que aguantar un pequeño gemido que amenazó con salir de su boca, de un momento a otro el Uzumaki sacó su miembro del cómodo pantalón negro que llevaba puesto para acariciarlo de arriba abajo- Y que deseábamos más estar así entre nosotros que con ellas desde hace ya mucho tiempo.-

Claro y directo. Shikamaru nunca se andaba con rodeos y pudo notar desde que empezaron ese bizarro juego, que Naruto estaba igual de ansioso que él, así que no dejaría que cualquier burdo intento de excusa moral arruinara ese momento.

-T-Tienes razón- adiós pantalones y ropa interior, tenía que dejar de mentirse a sí mismo, le daba igual ser infiel si eso le permitía que siguiera disfrutando el como Shikamaru metía de a poco dos dedos dentro de él- Pero una cosa te debe quedar clara Nara, si seguimos con esto, no permitiré que algún día se detenga. –

Pudo sonar como una obscena y cínica petición, pero ambos sabían las palabras ocultas detrás de esa frase, que ninguno quería separarse del otro. Dicen que se puede querer a dos personas a la vez, pero siempre amarás a una un poco más, e interiormente sabían que esa persona no era ninguna de sus esposas.

-Como usted guste, hokage-sama, aunque yo tampoco pensaba detenerme después de este día- y tras decir esto, jaló a Naruto de la mano.

El blondo sabía lo que se avecinaba, tal parece que Shikamaru hablaba muy enserio sobre la cláusula de follarlo sobre el escritorio.

-Shikamaru, ¡date prisa y métemela de una vez, joder! - no era de cristal, y aunque sabía que el otro lo estaba dilatando lo más posible para evitar lastimarlo, no podía evitar desesperarse.

¡Estaba malditamente caliente! Casi podía jurar que, si no lo empotraban de una buena vez, él mismo crearía un clon y se follaría duro a sí mismo.

Además, estaba el hecho de que hacía bastante tiempo que había perdido su virginidad de la parte trasera. Después de acabada la guerra, aceptó plenamente su bisexualidad, y, que aparte de las chicas, había tres hombres que le atraían profundamente.

El primero: Sasuke, el tipo estaba buenísimo por donde sea que se le mirase, y poco antes de que se volviera a ir de la aldea, decidieron visitar unas aguas termales. El hecho de haber compartido el futón al dormir, combinado con sus revolucionadas hormonas, ocasionó que tuvieran una sensacional primera vez. Aunque esa fue la primera y última, era simple calentura y atracción física lo que los orilló al sexo. Un año después empezó a salir con Hinata.

El segundo: Gaara del desierto, su cabello rojo en combinación con sus ojos aguamarina, hacían que el Uzumaki tuviera constantes erecciones durante sus primeras visitas a Suna después de la guerra.

Se había pactado una paz entre las grandes naciones, y como medida adicional, constantemente enviaban a ninjas a otras aldeas para seguir afianzando lazos. Pero una noche combinada con algunas botellas de sake que decidieron compartir para pasar un buen rato, terminó en una extremadamente buena sesión de sexo duro en la habitación del Kazekage.

El tercero era obviamente Shikamaru, e internamente sonrío al caer en cuenta que había follado con los tres en algún momento de su vida.

De un momento a otro sus pensamientos se pusieron en blanco debido a la descarga de placer que recorrió todo su cuerpo, el moreno al darse cuenta que Naruto estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, decidió entrar de una sola estocada, le gustaba el sexo duro, y haría que el Uzumaki se acostumbrara rápido a ello.

Así que, guiados por el desenfreno y la piel, se unieron una y otra vez esa noche. Sobre el escritorio, en el piso, en la silla del hokage e incluso contra las paredes, todas sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo en nada del exterior.

* * *

-Oye Shikamaru, la próxima vez seré yo quien te dé por detrás-datebbayo- dijo mientras acariciaba distraídamente el pecho del Nara, estaban recostados sobre sus ropas y solo la túnica del hokage los cubría, no les preocupaba estar así, total, aún faltaban otras dos horas para que empezaran a llegar los demás empleados y ninjas.

-Solo si logras vencerme en una partida de shogi- contestó divertido mientras besaba sus labios.

Ante ojos de todos ellos seguirían siendo el amado hokage de konoha y su leal mano derecha, pero lejos de todos, solo eran un par de personas infieles que disfrutaban el candente tacto de su amante.

* * *

 **Hola…**

 **Realmente no quise poner lemmon en este capítulo porque siento que no sería nada distinto a una típica escena de sexo en la oficina, lo escribí y no me gustó.**

 **Amo a este par, y aunque tenía otro tema planeado para Shikamaru (relacionado con un mpreg *0*) después de leer un sinfín de fics con un Naruto y un Sasuke siendo infieles, dije-¡Hasta aquí! ¡¿Dónde diablos está Shikamaru?!- y decidí hacer esto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, creo que fue uno de los más inocentes y tiernos que tengo planeados para este fic, pero es que son tan tierno *n***

 **Por cierto** **Libra Caelis,** **si estás leyendo esto, te prometo que haré que el Kazekage aparezca pronto 7n7, tenía pensado hacerlo basado en la parte donde Naruto recuerda la vez que estuvieron juntos en Suna, pero si tienes una mejor idea, me encantaría saberla n.n, mi cerebro se seca aveces y no se me ocurre nada jeje n.ñ**

 **Cualquier comentario es bienvenido,ideas, criticas, todo es bien recibido.**

 **¡Hasta luego!**


	3. La habitación del kazekage

¡Holiwis!

No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda XD

Bueno…esto fue a petición de todas esas personitas que me pidieron publicar la historia de lo que pasó en la habitación del kazekage, anécdota narrada en el anterior Shikanaru.

Disfruten…(¿?)

* * *

Calor...

Mucho calor...

Demasiado jodido calor…

-Joder ¡¿Cómo rayos puede estar haciendo tanto calor, si estamos en enero?! - Decía dramáticamente Naruto mientras levantaba los brazos y se disponía a quitarse la camisa negra que cargaba.

Kankurou estaba seguro que, si el rubio amigo de su hermano se quejaba una vez más, lo encerraría dentro de una de sus marionetas.

Total, Gaara no tendría porque enterarse si amenazaba lo suficiente a Naruto para que cerrara la boca.

-Eso es porque estamos en el desierto, grandísimo idiota- contestó hastiado.

¡Ni él se quejó tanto en el país del hierro!

\- ¡Oye! ¡No me insultes! - reclamó el Uzumaki mientras intentaba en vano lanzarse un poco de aire con su mano derecha - Temari debió haberme acompañado, ella es mucho más amable' tebbayo-

Decía recordando anhelantemente como la rubia se ofreció a invitarlos a unas aguas termales la última vez que lo escoltó a Suna, bueno, el hecho de que Shikamaru hubiera ido con ellos aquella vez tuvo mucho que ver, pero él no se fijaría en esos detalles.

-Porqué uno de los dos se tenía que quedar en Konoha para que tú vinieras, y por obvias razones, Temari fue la principal voluntaria- resoplando enojado. Era normal que los ninjas fueran enviados a otras naciones para afianzar lazos, y los intercambios como ese eran más comunes de lo que parecían.

No es que le molestara la compañía del rubio, es más, en circunstancias menos calurosas y _problemáticas_ seguramente estarían platicando animadamente y Naruto se daría cuenta de que él era mucho más agradable que su violenta hermana, sin embargo, el saber que su hermana se hospedaría en la residencia de ese vago del Nara logró esfumar cada vestigio de buen humor de su ser.

Y eso que habían salido de Konoha hace tres días.

\- ¡Mira Kankurou, llegamos! -Por un momento el Sabaku mayor se sobresaltó debido al grito que soltó el otro y, antes de poder reclamarle, este ya se encontraba varios metros adelante debido a que empezó a correr a la entrada de la aldea de la arena.

-Y decía estar muriendo de cansancio por el calor - susurró con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza.

Bueno, al menos su hermanito tendría alguien con quien divertirse estos días.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

\- ¡Gaara! ¡¿Cómo estás?! - tal parecía que Naruto tenía una garganta de acero, nadie encontraba otra explicación del porqué el rubio aún no quedaba afónico por todos los gritos que soltaba por día.  
Llegó estrepitosamente a la oficina del Kazekage y abrió de una patada la puerta, logrando que Baki, el consejero de Gaara (en caso de que sus hermanos no estuvieran) escupiera el té que recién había ingresado a su boca, y que Matsuri tirara al suelo la pila de documentos que tenía que entregar a Gaara para que los firmara.

Sí, una escena típica de la oficina del Hokage, solo que esta vez en un país extranjero.

El susodicho, en cambio, seguía manteniendo su semblante tranquilo, debido a la arena con chakra que tenía esparcida por toda la aldea y alrededores, se dio cuenta enseguida del momento en que había ingresado su amigo a la aldea, y la rapidez con la que llegó a su oficina.

Así que ese escándalo ya lo veía venir.

-Bien, bien Naruto… ¿Y Kankurou? - Preguntó más por obligación que por otra cosa, sabía de sobra que Naruto lo había dejado atrás.

\- ¿Ehh?... Ni idea -dijo volteando a todos lados, tal parece que apenas se había dado cuenta de la ausencia del marionetista - Estaba conmigo' tebbayo, estoy seguro – decía frotando su barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

Y antes de que el rubio tuviera la oportunidad de salir por la puerta en busca de su acompañante, éste entró como alma que lleva el diablo.

\- ¡Hey tarado, acaso no sabes que hay normas de ingreso! -regañó al Uzumaki recordando los reclamos de los cuidadores de la puerta, por poco y le aventaban unos papeles explosivos al blondo, pensando que se trataba de un posible ataque - ¡Además ¿Qué fue eso de abandonarme así sin más?! –

-Vamos amigo, no fue para tanto - decía rascándose nerviosamente la nuca - es que me emocioné, ya sabes' tebbayo, llegar, tenía calor, tu hermano - enumeraba las razones torpemente con los dedos.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Gaara -sama con que tú tuvieras - _o tengas_ \- calor? – preguntó con sorna Baki, a pesar del incidente que le provocó con su té de jazmín - _el cual manchó su impoluta vestimenta,_ _cabe resaltar_ \- ese chico le agradaba, el simple hecho de haber salvado antes a su alumno (física y emocionalmente) era suficiente razón para tenerle estima y dirigirse con confianza a él.

Eso, y que ese comentario podría ser bastante bien exprimido por mentes morbosas como la suya, que lograban notar la asfixiante atracción que sentían esos dos jóvenes.

Daba igual que tan poderosos e importantes fueran, seguían siendo dos jóvenes recién iniciados en la adultez con demasiadas hormonas que _satisfacer._

\- ¡E-Ehh! - Su sonrojo no fue causado por la pregunta en sí, sino por el sugestivo y burlón tono con el que le fue dirigida - ¡Nada' tebbayo, Gaara no calienta ni da calor ni nada! –

Puede que fuera por el clima, pero sus respuestas no eran precisamente las más acertadas o inteligentes para la situación.

Bueno, Naruto tampoco lo era.

\- ¡Oye, Gaara- sama calienta con su presencia a cualquiera! – a Matsuri no le interesaba sonar bastante indecente, era la principal fan de Kazekage y tenía que cuidar su reputación… o al menos eso pasaba por su cabeza.

-Ya basta, guarden silencio _todos_ -dirigiendo una mirada de especial advertencia a su alumna y a Naruto.

No hacían falta gritos ni nada por el estilo, Gaara era capaz de domar y calmar cualquier conflicto con una simple frase directa, por algo era el Kazekage a tan temprana edad.

Él no se _dignaría_ , a estar presenciando ese tipo de discusión, al menos no con tanta gente, ya se encargaría después de sonsacarle la verdad a Naruto.

-P-Perdón Gaara -decía Naruto avergonzado de su comportamiento, o más bien del ridículo que hizo.

-Lo lamento, Kazekage- sama -Matsuri, bueno, ella solo se disculpaba por haber hecho enfadar a su amor platónico, no sentía que hubiera dicho nada malo.

La verdad nunca era mala, ¿cierto?

-Vamos, hermanito, no seas tan duro con estos niños –

\- ¡¿A quién le llamas niño, cerebro de insecto?! - ¿Qué manía tenía toda la gente a su alrededor de seguir tratándolo como un niño? ¡Acababa de cumplir 18, merecía un mayor respeto! ¡¿Cierto?!

\- ¡Hey, cuida tus palabras mocoso, todavía que te defiendo! –

\- ¡¿A eso llamas defender?! –

Baki sintió un terrible escalofrío en la columna vertebral al ver como la arena empezaba a revolotear peligrosamente alrededor de Gaara, era momento de interferir o esos dos terminarían _-en el mejor de los casos -_ con la cabeza enterrada en arena.

\- ¡Hey, guarden silencio de una buena vez! – habló solemnemente con toda la autoridad de la que era poseedor.

Y fue total y cruelmente ignorado.

Cada vez había más arena alrededor de Gaara.

-C-Chicos, calmémonos todos, ¿vale? -pidió de manera nerviosa Matsuri, ella también sintió el instinto asesino que desprendía el pelirrojo.

Segundo strike.

Los otros dos estaban más ocupados en hacerle otro hueco a su enemigo.

Y Gaara, no dispuesto a ver una tercera falla, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Tienen tres segundos para callarse o los enterraré en el desierto toda la noche –

Quizás fue por la amenaza, o por el tono amable con el que fue lanzada, que los dos culpables en cuestión cerraron de inmediato la boca al ver una pequeña fracción de su vida pasar ante sus ojos.

Vaya que la habían cagado.

-Ahora, Matsuri, encárgate de conseguir y traer para mañana los informes de los resultados económicos con la ruta de comercio con Takigakure, Baki se encargará de asesorarte con eso - los dos en cuestión solo se limitaron a asentir de manera frenética ante la evidente excusa que uso su líder para deshacerse de ellos.

Igual, no es que les molestara salir de ese campo minado.

-Kankurou, deja tu informe de la misión y encárgate de ir a revisar el estado del armamento ninja de las bodegas y me haces un inventario - Kankurou lloró por dentro ante esto último.

¡Joder, eran más de diez mil armas, explosivos, marionetas, abanicos de guerra y demás cosas!

Pero sin duda alguna, todo era mejor que dormir en la arena.

Y no hicieron falta más de treinta y tres segundos para que la oficina quedara sola, a excepción de Naruto y Gaara.

-Y tú, Naruto – el amante del ramen solo se dedicó a esperar la tortura que le sería encomendada por su pelirrojo amigo- ven y salúdame como es debido – pidió/exigió con una diminuta sonrisa en su boca, la cara que puso el blondo fue suficiente tormento.

\- ¡Maldito infeliz! -suspiró sonoramente al ver que el otro solo se estaba burlando de él – mira que casi me cago del susto hace un momento –

-Realmente eran estresantes hace un momento – decía tranquilamente mientras se levantaba de su silla y se dirigía al rubio – lo menos que se merecían era trabajo extra una semana entera, digamos que solo fui condescendiente contigo – tendiéndole la mano izquierda para que Naruto la estrechara.

\- ¿Eso es por ser extranjero y _el héroe_ del mundo? -dijo con un tono divertido y sarcástico, tomando la mano que le ofrecía el otro.

-No, es simplemente por ser tú – Naruto no supo cuál fue la verdadera causa de su sonrojo, si las palabras del Gaara, el tono insinuante con el que las dijo, o el hecho de que llevaban tomados de la mano más tiempo del requerido para un saludo formal, el cual parecía más una caricia insinuante entre ambos.

Puede que hubieran sido las tres cosas, pero de pronto sintió el calor de Suna mucho más _intenso._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Gaara-Sama, la habitación de Naruto-sama ya está lista – dijo respetuosamente un empleado de la mansión de los Sabaku.

En ese momento se encontraban a la mitad de una lujosa cena dirigida especialmente al amado Kazekage y su admirado invitado, el cocinero se había esforzado más de lo normal esa noche.

Lástima que Kankurou no la disfrutaría debido a que apenas iba por la quinceava parte del inventario, bueno, seguramente llegaría para la cena de mañana.

Si se daba prisa.

\- ¿Naruto- _sama_? Wow, pensé que al menos aquí me libraría de eso – dijo fastidiado, recordando el incesante e incómodo trato que recibía todos los días, él no se sentía un héroe ni nada por el estilo, y el único _sama_ que quería recibir, era el que iba acompañando al título de Hokage.

-Déjalo, te terminarás acostumbrando -dijo conciliadoramente - _a su modo_ \- el otro, Gaara sabía de sobra que Naruto se sentía demasiado incómodo con ese tipo de tratos.

E internamente adoraba que su amigo se mantuviera igual de humilde que siempre.

-Pff, si tú lo dices – decía recargando su cabeza en la mano izquierda -oye, ¿qué harás está noche? -

-Trabajar, por si lo olvidabas dirijo una aldea – respondió de manera cínica ante la pregunta.

-Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa, _Gaara-sama_ , por un momento pensé que solo eras un loco con complejos de dictador -Naruto no solía ser sarcástico nunca, sin embargo, la situación lo ameritaba.

-Puede ser- masticando orgullosamente una zanahoria finamente rayada- y tú te encuentras dentro de esa dictadura –

-Bueno, podría ser peor, por ejemplo, podría pasar toda la noche durmiendo en casa de Shikamaru, que bueno que tu hermana sea tan valiente y haya aceptado _el profundo_ reto – supo que dio en el clavo y había ganado esa pequeña -y absurda- discusión, cuando de pronto el otro empezó a masticar con más violencia de la necesaria.

En el fondo envidiaba un poco a Temari, Shikamaru era bastante guapo, pero por nada del mundo cambiaría esa oportunidad de estar a solas con Gaara.

\- ¿Para que querías saber que haré al rato? -Si no había ganado el anterior diálogo, lo menos que podía hacer para mantener su orgullo intacto era cambiar hábilmente el tema.

Y funcionó.

-Ehh, ¡Cierto! -recordando su principal objetivo- ¡Pasemos la noche juntos, no quiero aburrirme solo´ tebbayo! –

\- ¿Y quieres que no aburramos juntos? – decía levantando una ceja ante la frase del rubio, solamente con él mostraba ese lado cínico y burlón que poseía – No eres de los que se resignan a caer solo, ¿Verdad? –

\- ¡Deja eso ya! ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! -sintiéndose ofendido por la forma en que el otro se reía a su costa, una con mierda eso de que el Kazekage era alguien sumamente caballeroso y noble, ya le gustaría ver las caras del todos los fans de Gaara cuando se dieran cuenta que era un sádico con exceso de cinismo y veneno en la lengua.

Bueno, en realidad no le molestaba esa parte de su amigo, se sentía muy bien ser consciente de que solo se comportaba de esa manera con unos- _muy_ \- pocos allegados.

-No, no sé de qué hablas – empezando a tantear el terreno- ¿Acaso me estás haciendo una propuesta indecorosa? Porque normalmente me las envían firmadas y con el sello de alguna casa noble – podía parecer broma, pero no lo era, varias veces le habían llegado mensajes invitándolo a _pasearse_ (por decirlo de una manera muy genérica) por los aposentos de gente importante.

-Jum, yo pensaba simplemente en charlar y ponernos al día con nuestras vidas, puede que con alguna pequeña botella incluida – captando de inmediato la trampa en la que lo quería someter el otro -aunque estoy seguro que, de ser esa mi intención, no necesitaría ningún _formalismo_ – decía con comillas -para llevarla a cabo, podría meterme como Pedro por su casa en tu cama si yo quisiera-

Para posteriormente cruzarse altivamente de hombros, claro que estaban jugando, entre jóvenes eran normales las bromas de índole sexual, y ellos se tenían demasiada confianza.

Mucha, en realidad.

-Pareces muy seguro de eso, rubio- haciéndole gracia las palabras del otro, lo bueno era que solo estaban ellos dos en el comedor.

-Lo estoy, pelirrojo – copiando el tono que usó Gaara.

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos se soltaran a reír a carcajadas, esa conversación sí que logró ponerlos de muy buen humor.

-Bueno, bueno, basta de chistes -decía mientras se limpiaba la boca y alejaba su plato, la cena había terminado -está bien, pospondré mi trabajo por hoy para que charlemos, o lo que sea que quieras hacer – alzándose de hombros.

\- ¡Yei, Gaara-sama pasará la noche conmigo! -decía imitando una voz extremadamente molesta y chillona, algo así como la que usaba Sakura cuando mendigaba la atención de Sasuke.

Bueno, eso era asunto aparte.

\- ¡Dios, haré lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso jamás! –

-Jaja, ya, ya, está bien, me callaré – decía satisfecho al ver cómo logró hacer que el serio Gaara perdiera los estribos -Hey, ¿A dónde vamos? –

Preguntó al verse de pronto guiado por la enorme casa de Gaara.

-A mi habitación, no quiero que me molesten en lo que resta de la noche, y todos tienen prohibido meterse ahí – contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ahí estaremos tranquilos –

Naruto sabía a lo que se refería el otro, siendo ambos bastante populares, cada que salían eran rodeados por decenas de aldeanos.

Subieron unas lujosas escaleras, dieron vuelta a la derecha y luego otra a la izquierda, y finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Kazekage.

Era un gran cuarto con paredes marrones, una gran cama matrimonial con un edredón - _visiblemente muy cómodo_ \- de color negro, un gran estante con una gran cantidad de libros y pergaminos, entre otras cosas más.

-Vaya, tengo que apresurarme en volverme Kage, tienen una exagerada y lujosa vida -decía burlón mientras se adentraba más en la alcoba - Esto se considera abuso de poder y mal uso de los recursos económicos, ¿no? – Kakashi, Iruka y Shikamaru lo habían obligado a pasar horas estudiando ese tipo de lenguaje político y profesional.

Kakashi ya lo estaba puliendo para convertirlo en su sucesor.

-Es simplemente uno de los locos e innecesarios caprichos de Temari, un día llegué de la oficina y mi sencilla y plácida habitación se había convertido en esto- recordando la sorpresa que se llevó al pensar que se había equivocado de cuarto- se puso a alegar que un kage, sobre todo si era su hermanito, debía tener un ambiente digno de su poder -resoplando ante el materialismo de la rubia.

-Y nadie le gana una discusión a tu hermana, pobre Shikamaru, la va a tener difícil – decía hilarante ante la idea de que su vago amigo fuera mangoneado por aquella princesa.

-Hum, que tenga un poco de trabajo ese flojo – recordando amargamente que su hermana se encontraba bajo el techo de _aquel tipo_ , eran hermanos, y la celaban demasiado.

-Ya, relájate un poco – le aconsejó mientras se tiraba encima de la gran cama -vamos, ven, ponte cómodo- dando ligeras palmaditas al espacio al lado suyo.

-Paso, tengo otra idea – decía abriendo una pequeña cava que tenía en su cuarto, esta, cortesía de Kankurou – decía que querías una botella ¿No? –

Escogiendo una costosa botella de Martell y mostrándosela a Naruto.

-Fiuu, ¿con que coñac, ehh? Tienes gustos bastantes finos, Gaara -decía socarronamente.

-Te burlas de mis gustos precisamente tú, ¿el chico con una insana obsesión con el ramen? – decía divertido empezando a servir dos copas en las rocas.

-El ramen es el mejor invento del hombre, tú no sabes apreciar eso´ tebbayo – decía con un falso aire filosófico mientras tomaba la copa que Gaara le estaba ofreciendo.

-Ni yo, ni nadie más en el mundo, Naruto- sentándose al lado de Naruto, el cual, cabe destacar, seguía cómodamente tendido en la cama, gracias a sus buenos reflejos aun no tiraba ninguna gota de alcohol.

-Jaja, ¡Salud por eso! – Más que nada, eso había sido una excusa barata para brindar con el otro.

-Supongo que salud - alzando el vaso de cristal y chocándolo con el del otro.

Así pasaron los minutos y posteriormente las horas, entre anécdotas, pensamientos, carcajadas, y uno que otro roce _-aparentemente accidental_ \- y la tercera botella a punto de ser abierta.

En este punto, cualquier filtro al hablar había quedado completamente inhabilitado, y la temperatura empezaba a subir en el, ya de por sí, caluroso ambiente de Suna.

-Oye Gaara, ¿ahora traes puesta tu protección de arena? – preguntó acercándose _aún más_ al otro.

-No, ¿por qué preguntas? – diciendo cerca, demasiado cerca, de la cara del otro.

-Porque tu piel se ve demasiado suave como para ser arena -decía mientras pasaba una mano por las mejillas de Gaara. En este punto la piel del otro ya le tentaba demasiado.

-Mmm, no hagas eso, Naruto – sin embargo, sus acciones decían todo lo contrario, se frotaba inconscientemente contra la palma del otro.

-Hacer qué, ¿esto? -mientras dirigía de a poco su mano hacia el blanco cuello - ¿Te molesta? – en este punto ya no solo tocaba, sino acariciaba la piel de Gaara, cabe resaltar, que el calor que empezaban a sentir ya no era precisamente por el clima.

-…No, pero no me quedaré precisamente quieto, si sigues así –

-…No lo hagas, entonces – acercando su cara tan cerca del otro, que sus respiraciones se empezaban a mezclar - …Tócame, Gaara –

Y rompió la distancia que separaban sus labios de los ajenos, ambos querían eso desde hace mucho tiempo, y con o sin alcohol de por medio, eso irremediablemente iba a pasar.

Solamente se dedicaban a saborear los labios del otro, primero fue un beso tímido, que intentaba tantear el terreno y ver si el otro no se arrepentiría de estas acciones, las cuales, ya distaban de ser _simples contactos cualquiera_ entre dos amigos.

Sin embargo, sus cuerpos pedían más.

Más contacto.

Más calor…Más, más…

Piel.

No faltó más tiempo para que perdieran el miedo, así que, con mucha más confianza, empezaron a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de su compañero, primero los brazos, el cuello, la espalda, hasta que llegó un momento en que las camisas desaparecieron y los botones de su pantalón estorbaban.

-H-Hey - ¡¿Acaso Gaara había tartamudeado?! – Deja ahí – pedía/ gemía mientras Naruto se entretenía mordisqueando su pezón izquierdo, tal parecía que los chupetes y mordidas que se dejaron mutuamente en el cuello ya no eran suficiente.

-Vaya, Kazekage- sama, ¿quién se imaginaría verlo de esta forma tan… _sumisa_ – decía con un tono de entre reto y burla.

Craso error, acababa de despertar el lado más orgulloso del líder de la arena.

-Vas a pagar-

\- ¿Ehh? O-Oye, ¡¿qué haces?! – quiso reaccionar a tiempo, pero de pronto, la arena de Gaara lo habían tumbado en la cama y sus manos terminaron agarradas por encima de su cabeza.

-Quitarme el aburrimiento- decía socarrón, rememorando la plática que los llevó a esa situación.

Sin andarse con más rodeos, se dedicó a desabrochar y quitar totalmente los pantalones de Naruto, se podía notar por el gran bulto en su bóxer negro, que esa erección debía de estarle molestando en exceso.

Se aproximó a la intimidad del otro, y sin ningún tipo de _vergüenza_ sacó su erecto pene y empezó a lamer la punta con gula.

Naruto soltó un gemido de éxtasis puro al sentir la lengua de su amigo jugando con _Naruto junior,_ y fue en el momento en que se lo metió completamente en la boca, en que sintió que se podría desmayar de placer.

Arriba, abajo, lamía sus testículos mientras que con sus manos masajeaba todo el tronco que quedaba a su disposición, Naruto no sabía dónde diablos Gaara había aprendido a hacer una felación así de gloriosa, quizás otro día - _con mucha más calma_ \- le pediría grabarse mientras le aplicaba una limpieza en los bajos, podría aprender alguna cosa que se le estuviera pasando por alto.

Hasta ahora, lo único _racional_ que podía ocurrírsele, era que Gaara lo hacía mucho mejor que Sasuke.

Solo hicieron falta unos cuantos lengüetazos para que Naruto terminara en un potente orgasmo que el Kazekage saboreo gustosamente.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo? – preguntó altaneramente mientras limpiaba los rastros de semen que quedaron en su cara.

-Realmente creo que abusas de tu poder, seguramente tienes bastantes esclavos sexuales que te hacen ser así de bueno, simple y llano tirano despilfarrador – lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir para contestar a la provocación _aumenta egos_ de Gaara, fue hacer otra broma respecto a su posición política, la cual, irónicamente, el mismo Naruto anhelaba en su respectiva aldea.

Bien dicen que, entre la crema y nata, se encuentran las mayores _diversiones._

-Justamente eso, jaja – divertido ante las ocurrencias del otro.

-Bueno, creo que ahora es mi turno de compensarte a ti, vamos, no seas malo y libérame de esta arena- señalando con la mirada al amarre que seguía manteniendo el otro sobre sus manos- no vaya a ser que tengas alguno de esos fetiches raros que tienen que ver con dolor y sangre y esas cosas locas – puede que lo haya soltado a modo de broma, pero nunca estaba de más ser- _especialmente-_ precavido.

-Já, veamos que eres capaz de hacer- mofándose del otro, internamente se moría de ganas por follarse de una buena a Naruto, sentía que su pene iba a explotar.

Naruto, viendo luz verde para avanzar al ser liberado de una buena vez, se dispuso a desnudar completamente a Gaara, no le parecía justo que el pelirrojo todavía tuviera los pantaloncillos de seda que solía usar cuando se quitaba la ropa ninja, y él ya no tuviera nada puesto - _por culpa del otro-_ así que, entre caricias, lametazos y una que otra mordida no-tan-leve, quedaron en igualdad de condiciones.

\- ¿Naruto? – dijo sorprendido y severamente excitado Gaara al contemplar lo que el otro había comenzado a hacer, Naruto de pronto se empezó a lamer los dedos de la boca para posteriormente empezar a dilatar su ano, era una visión simplemente sublime.

Bueno, al menos no habría ningún problema al decidir quién de los dos sería el activo, igual, aún quedaba una semana para que Naruto se marchara, podían hacer miles de cosas más.

-V-Vamos -decía entre gemidos de ligera incomodidad combinados con extremo placer al sentirse observado de esa forma por el otro – follame de una vez, Kazekage-sama – pidió con un toque de extrema lujuria en su voz, moría de ganas por sentir que el pelirrojo lo partiera en dos de una buena vez.

Y por alguna razón, usar el honorífico que Gaara poseía, lograba aumentar diez niveles el morbo y la excitación del momento - _aún más_. –

No hicieron falta repetir esas palabras para que Naruto sintiera como algo empezaba a abrirse paso en su interior, podía parecer sencillo, pero el pene de Gaara era bastante grande (otra razón para seguir elevando el ego del otro) y pese al dolor inicial, el placer que empezó a sentir cuando ese miembro llegó a su próstata le hizo soltar un _no-tan-varonil_ gemido, pero es que…

¡Joder!

Que el pelirrojo sabía bien lo que hacía, hasta le daban ganas de pedir que le aumentaran el plazo de su estadía en Suna, total, no creía que Temari se quejaría mucho con eso.

Dentro, fuera, lento para después volver a encajarlo con más fuerza, y la posición de perrito que habían adoptado le maximizaba el éxtasis a su más grande categoría.

Concentrarse en las sensaciones que experimentaban con el cuerpo del otro era lo único que hacían, besar la espalda de Naruto, apretar las sabanas de Gaara, gemir el nombre del contrario… sumirse en un nirvana sin precedente alguno.

¿Quién se imaginaria tener el honor de vislumbrar a los hombres más poderosos de dos distintas aldeas en tal vorágine de morbo?

Y con un jadeo que les supo a ambos a gloria pura, tuvieron uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Sus respiraciones se encontraban entrecortadas y el olor a alcohol y sexo era evidente en aquella alcoba.

Se sentían plenos, felices y satisfechos, llevaban demasiado tiempo deseando al otro y hoy por fin lo habían vuelto realidad.

-Oye, Gaara – llamaba Naruto después de que el pelirrojo saliera de él y se acostara a un lado de la cama.

-mmm, ¿qué? – se encontraba tan cómodo sumido en aquel silencio, que la voz de Naruto hizo que no cumpliera su propósito de quedarse dormido.

\- ¿Mañana me dejarás empalarte sobre la pared? – dijo burlón, pudo haber sonado como una broma ocasional post- sexo, pero era una pequeña promesa de que seguirían disfrutando del cuerpo del otro sin ningún riesgo en su amistad.

-Solo si tú te dejas follar sobre mi escritorio – Gaara no acostumbraba a hacer bromas, pero el furor de la ocasión logró que se _dejara llevar un poco_.

-Vaya que tienes un serio problema de abuso de poder Jajaja –

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? A comparación de ti, yo no me tardé tanto en conseguir mi sombrero de kage – señalando altaneramente el perchero donde descansaban su túnica y su sombrero.

\- ¡Muérete! – gritó indignado para después lanzarse encima de Gaara dispuesto a romperle su bonita cara.

Acción que terminó en una segunda y tercera ronda de sexo desenfrenado, y con Gaara duramente empotrado en la pared con Naruto y un clon.

Solo esperaban que Kankurou no notara un caminar extraño en su _bondadoso_ hermano y su raro y ruidoso amigo.

Claro, eso sí acababa con el inventario de armamento ninja para el día siguiente.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí llegó!

Libra_Caelis, esto fue dedicado para ti :3 (si es que leíste esto y no lo dejaste por falta de actualización TT_TT)

Realmente quería publicar esto, el Gaanaru es la onda XD

Ideas, comentarios, peticiones, todo es bien recibido, y prometo actualizar más seguido, lo juro, solo que he estado demasiado ocupada con el trabajo y la escuela.

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
